It is known in the art to provide all weather floor mats adapted for protecting the second row foot wells and the raised transmission tunnel wall that divides those foot wells. Typically, such a floor mat is provided in two sections to allow for reduced weight and size so as to increase handling convenience.
The two sections need to be joined together in order to provide the continuous floor mat that protects the underlying carpet in the second row foot wells and across the raised transmission tunnel from dirt, slush, snow, water and other debris. State of the art floor mat designs of this type have relied on various structures to interconnect the two floor mat sections. Unfortunately, those interconnecting structures have not been effective to resist movement between the two sections in three mutually perpendicular directions and, accordingly, have not provided a completely secure connection. As a result, in state of the art floor mats, one section has a tendency to shift with respect to the other exposing a portion of the underlying carpet to dirt, slush, snow, water and other debris.
This document relates to a new and improved floor mat including an interlocking feature in combination with a snap fit feature that are effective to secure the two sections of the floor mat together in a far more effective manner. More specifically, the interlocking feature and the snap fit feature function together to resist movement between the two floor mat sections in three mutually perpendicular directions for greater connection security and enhanced carpet protection.